Pen's Shopping and Derek's Vetos
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Penelope and Derek go shopping for the first time together... How does it go?


A/N: Okies another pinch hit one shot for the PYOP challenge for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum… I have no clue where this story is going so we will all see where it goes together…

_**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**_

If you haven't already be sure to fill out the nomination ballots for the Profiler's Choice CM Awards…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM…

* * *

Garcia/Morgan; Pairing X goes clothes shopping together for the first time

Derek looked at Penelope with wide eyes. "What do you want to do Baby Girl?"

Penelope laughed at Derek when she saw the shock on his face. "We are going shopping my Chocolate God. We have been dating now for two months and you have yet to go shopping with me."

Derek groaned. "Do I have to go Baby Girl?"

Penelope nodded as she looked at Derek. "Yes, you do my Chocolate God. I want you opinion on a couple of things that I want to get."

Derek could tell that he wasn't going to win so he gave in and said "Well lets then go Baby Girl. We have to meet the team at the bar in a couple hours."

Penelope nodded and got up from her seat and followed her man out of her bunker and the finally to his car. Since they had been dating she hardly ever drives herself to work because more often than not either Derek stays at her place or she stays at his and they just take one car to work. Once in his car and on the way she thought about how his reaction was going to be when he saw what store she wanted to go to. She chuckled lightly making Derek look over at her in suspicion which just made her chuckle even more.

"What has you laughing Baby Girl?" Derek asked once his eyes were back on the road.

Penelope shook her head. "Not a thing Hot Stuff. Just pull into the first available parking spot you see. We have got to hurry because I still have to get ready for tonight."

Derek sighed. "Mama you look beautiful in what you have on. Why do you want to change?"

Penelope stuck her tongue out as she got out of the car after he found a parking spot. "Handsome trust me you will love what I plan on wearing tonight. Now come on and let's go shopping."

Derek groaned and hit the button to lock his car before he wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist and kissed her on her temple. He smiled at Penelope as he guided them into the mall.

"So what store do you need Baby Girl?" Derek asked once they were inside.

Penelope bit her lip before swallowing and saying "I need to go to Fredericks of Hollywood."

Derek's mouth dropped open as he looked at his Baby Girl in shock. He couldn't believe that he had just heard the store correctly. He groaned as he realized that he had indeed heard the store correctly.

"Please tell me you are joking Mama." Derek said on another groan.

Penelope smirked and shook her head. "No I'm not joking my stud muffin. Let's get going hot stuff."

Derek groaned once more and then followed his Baby Girl through the mall to Fredericks. He couldn't believe that he was about to go into a store that carried lots and lots of lingerie. He wanted to bolt and run but he knew that he couldn't. If he did he knew that he would be sleeping alone for a long long time and he has gotten to use to holding his Baby Girl in his arms all night long and loving her early in the morning before they went to work.

As soon as they were in the store his mouth dropped open when he saw where his Baby Girl was heading. As soon as he saw the shirt she picked up he stormed over to her and took it out of her hands and put it back.

"I don't think so Baby Girl. There is no way in hell I am letting you wear that shirt out in public." Derek said firmly.

Penelope's mouth dropped open as she looked at her boyfriend. "Why can't I wear that shirt? You'll be with me Derek."

Derek shook his head. "I don't care if I am with you or not Penelope. You are not wearing a see through shirt Baby Girl! Pick something else out."

Penelope picked the shirt up and before Derek could take it from her again she walked away from him over to a rack of skirts. She knew the exact skirt she wanted because she had found it online and she knew this store had it. She knew that Derek was going to have kittens when he realized what skirt she had picked up. She didn't have long to wait for him.

"Oh I don't think so Baby Girl. Pick another skirt and another shirt. I'm not letting you out of the house dressed like that Baby Girl." Derek said. He went to take the offending items out of his Baby Girl's arms but once again she walked away from him. He followed behind and watched as she picked out a bra and panty set that matched and a teddy. Before he could stop her she headed to the register and paid for everything. He glared at her as she turned towards him with a smirk.

"Now wasn't that nice for our first clothes shopping trip together hot stuff?" Penelope asked with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Derek scowled and said "Woman you're going to be the death of me yet!"

Penelope laughed and then stood on her tip toes and kissed Derek soundly on the lips before walking out of the store and pulling him behind her.

* * *

A/N 2: Well that didn't go where I expected it to! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
